


Me and my boss- oops two boss~

by Seungshui



Series: Seungcheol's series [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, CEO Jeon Wonwoo, CEO Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Kim Mingyu, Eventual Smut, Jealous Kim Mingyu, M/M, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungshui/pseuds/Seungshui
Summary: Seungcheol, personal assistant aka P.A to the two CEO twin brothers- Mingyu and Wonwoo. Both are known as complete polar opposites and don't get along with each other but when the other men are eyeing and looking for a chance to pounce on their man.. they won't sit still.{ Bottom Seungcheol~ }





	1. Introduction to Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating the chapters soon.. so wait for it!
> 
> Thank you 😀

__

_**CHOI SEUNGCHEOL** _

Seungcheol works in the JK company, the top company in the world - a multinational company which made it's name on the list of best companies in the world. Originated in South Korea.

\- _**Seungcheol loves sweet things.**_

_**\- Always a bottom!** _

_**\- Has never been in a relationship.** _

_**\- Loves soft things.** _

_**\- Blushes a lot and gets embarrassed easily.** _

_**\- Loves everyone no matter how they are.** _

_**\- Can be oblivious.** _

_**\- Tries to think positive in every situation.** _

* * *

_**JEON WONWOO** _

Wonwoo, the twin brother of Mingyu. He used to live with his father after the separation of his parents. He's the cold and distant type of guy.

_**\- Cold and distant.**_

_**\- Hates weak people.** _

_**\- Protective of Seungcheol.** _

_**\- Gets jealous easily.** _

_**\- Handsome ( Mentioned in magazine )** _

_**\- Loves seeing Seungcheol blush.** _

_**\- Taller than Seungcheol.** _

_**\- Has a short temper.** _

* * *

_**KIM MINGYU**_

Mingyu is flirty, playboy and playful. He hates being serious all the time but can be serious when he needs to be. He's quite intelligent like Wonwoo but doesn't show it.

_**\- Taller than Seungcheol.**_

_**\- Dominant** _

_**\- Always tops in relationship.** _

_**\- Loves Seungcheol.** _

_**\- Stayed with his mother when his parents separated.** _

_**\- Hates insects.** _

_**\- Likes to drive cars at a fast speed.** _

_**\- Protective of Seungcheol.** _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The brown haired male would've never thought that his two boss would be this hot. Seungcheol was just a freshly graduated male looking for a job without any experience. Surprisingly he saw one advertisement for a post of _Personal Assistant_ in the top-class company JK.

" Hyung! They've an opening for the Secretary post! " Seungcheol called out to his elder brother, Jeonghan, who furrowed his eyebrows and sat down beside the younger on the bed.

" Do you really want this? I mean...I make money for both of us..so you don't have to do this, Cheol " Jeonghan whispered softly, facing the younger male, who had a pout on his cute lips.

" Hyung~~~ you know how much I want to do something for both of us! So please let me!!~ " Seungcheol whined as he clinged onto the elder's arm with his pouty lips and puppy eyes. Jeonghan sighed giving into the younger's proposition.

" .. but do you really have to? " Jeonghan asked again with a hint of hesitancy and sadness. Seungcheol hugged the elder with a pat on his back. Jeonghan hugged the younger back with a small frown as he wrapped his arms around the petite waist of the younger.

" You've gotten skinny..I'll have to go into mom mode " Jeonghan smiled when he heard a little whine muffled into his shoulder and the cute giggles the younger let out after Jeonghan assaulted him with tickles.

* * *

Seungcheol let out a sigh. He really should've listened to his elder brother with what he'd seen by now.. he should've been prepared after all this was the world's top company. 

" Excuse me..Mr.Choi? You're up " Seungcheol stood up shakily as he felt the need to bolt out of the building but he didn't. Not when he already promised his hyung that he would try and certainly not when he needed to do this..to prove himself to his elder brother that he wasn't a baby anymore.. that he'd grown up.

Seungcheol followed the women wearing a tight pencil black skirt and tight white ruffled blouse with high pencil heeled black shoes. ( Idk if they're shoes or whatever ) He wiped his sweaty palms onto the handkerchief he was holding and placed it back into his black formal pants pocket. His hyung made sure to make him look presentable with everything.

He was even taught how to walk- not that he needed that one.. he was just doing fine. He glanced at the passing image of himself on one of the mirrors in the hallway they were walking inside.

White buttoned up shirt with black formal pants and black socks and black shiny shoes. It was a complete opposite wardrobe of what he wears usually. His slightly long black hair fell on his eyes as his head bobbed from walking. He needed a haircut.

" We're here. Be calm and be confident.Knock before you enter " She smiled warmly before turning her heels in the direction they came from.

" Y-you..a-aren't coming with me? " Seungcheol quietly said as he fiddled with his fingers. The woman stopped in his steps and turned around to give another warm smile to the younger.

" I'm so sorry but no. You'll have to do it by yourself and you can do it! " She cheered the younger on and waved at him to do his best.

" Thank you for guiding me here " The brown haired boy bowed, grateful for the woman who brought him here, he heard her chuckle and pat his back before she was gone.

Seungcheol nibbled on his bottom lip before shaking his head and standing upright, he turned his body towards the door and let out a loud sigh. He knocked on the door lightly three times- before he heard a faint _come in._ He's always knocked on his brother's office door three times and tends to do that everywhere.

Seungcheol quietly opened the door and walked inside, feeling the chill air of the aircon hit his senses. He shivered and closed the door, walking inside the room and standing in front of the glass table. The black chair was turned around- so the younger couldn't see the man's face.

He'd already expected it to be someone old and wrinkly faced with a cold smile on his face or maybe even a calculating look but to his surprise the chair turned around and a man- a few years older than Seungcheol- stood up in front of him.

" Sit down " Seungcheol gave a nod and sat down on the seat opposite to the man's.

" Your file " Seungcheol almost got an heartattack, he smoothly passed the file to the elder male, who read it with no expression on his face. While the man read the file, Seungcheol studied him- he had smooth jet black hair styled in partition while his black eyes had a cold and distant look to them , he wore round glasses which made him look good.. dressed in a three piece suit. He was handsome to look at overall.

" You've no experience " He heard the man in front of him speak before making eye contact with the black haired male. He almost flinched and thank God he didn't.

Seungcheol gave a nod before he remembered that his elder brother told him to open his mouth and not sit all pretty like a doll.

" Yes " He whispered and held his hands tightly against each other, trying to calm his nerves down. He could feel shivers across his skin and the urge to just run away from the spot was high.

" Alright. It says that you've stood first across whole Korea. That's impressive " the man muttered more to himself. Seungcheol felt his hands getting clamy with sweat so he wiped them on his pants. The man asked a few more work related questions before he stopped and played with the pen in his hands.

" You got the job " The cold handsome man said staring straight into Seungcheol's bright eyes. Still dazed the younger just gaped at the man in front of him.

" R-really? " He asked in an excited yet nervous tone. The man gave a small nod and that was all it took for Seungcheol to jump up and clap in excitement while bouncing.... that was before he realised that he was in his _boss_ office.

" I-I'm sorry " Seungcheol bowed and nibbled on his bottom lip, he watched as the man stood up and extend his hand. The younger shook the elder's hand nervously.

" Don't do that again. You're hired and you're starting from today " He whispered as he pulled his hand back and gestured towards the door. The lady from before smiled at him warmly as he literally jogged back to her in excitement.

When the two were finally out of his office, Wonwoo sighed and sat down in his chair. He didn't expect the younger to be this childlike but..he still liked him. His qualifications were just hard to ignore plus he couldn't let any rival company take this gem he found.

Before the interview even started, he'd been keeping an eye on everyone through his monitor and the CCTV cameras. Seungcheol had the perfect posture any professional person would have.The younger didn't smoke either rather he moved away from the people who smoked outside the company building, he noticed.

" Aish " he muttered and massaged his head.

* * *

Seungcheol bounced excitedly and followed behind the lady, who giggled at how cute the younger male was.

" Alright.. Mr.Choi, now I'll tell you about everything you need to know. If you have any questions just ask me " She smiled and bowed to the male, who was honestly, too cute for her health.

" Please call me Seungcheol!! " He smiled as he bowed to the lady who smiled back and nodded. The two sat down on a nearby table for her to elaborate on the whole work thing.

" Honestly Seungcheol-ssi..You're the youngest person to work here as of now. " She said with a warm smile etched on her face. Seungcheol gulped sitting uptight making her laugh at the younger's actions.

" There are Surveillance cameras all around the place except for the higher up's office. You'll get holiday every weekend unless there's some kind of emergency..!! You've to note down everything during meetings and conferences! Always be with Mr.Jeon and before you ask.. Mr.Jeon is your boss "

" I understood " Seungcheol nodded.

" We've a good staff here so you won't have any problems, okay? " She smiled and patted the younger's head.

" W-what am I supposed to call you? " The younger blushed nervously as he looked down at the shiny white floor shyly.

" Oh right! I never introduced myself! I'm Kim So-hee. Call me Noona!! I won't mind and I'm 30 year old " She smiled as the younger male nodded and bowed.

" Everyone! This is our new employee! He's Mr.Jeon's personal assistant! Treat him with care! " She smiled at everyone after guiding him towards his cabin.

" This is the department head, Lee Seokmin " The man was taller than Seungcheol himself, he smiled warmly in comparison to his cold looks and shook his hand with the younger male.

" Just call me DK! Everyone here does! " He pulled his hand away as the rest introduced themselves.

" I'm Choi Seungcheol. I'm 21! Please take care of me!! " The brown haired male bowed to everyone present.

" So young and cute! " One of his co-workers, Kwon Soonyoung said as he cooed at the younger male.

" Yeah, don't disturb him too much and get back to work! Jeon-ssi is always watching us " She chuckled when they all scattered as fast as light onto their work stations.

Seungcheol let out a cute giggle,slightly covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes crinkling in the process. Sohee smiled gently and led Seungcheol back to his own cabin.

" That's all, Seungcheol-ah " She smiled and was about to turn back when she remembered something.

" If you need me, I'm right out of Mr.Jeon's office, so just come there " She smiled and walked off. Seungcheol smiled and closed the door to his cabin, examining the new office. His desk was spacious enough with a rolling soft chair. It looked comfortable.

Two potted plants were kept near the window, one of Rose and the other just plain green. Seungcheol liked the view from the window, one could see the bridge over the river and the vehicles passing through it.

The room also had a bookcase filled with different types of books of different genre. From Law to Business to Finance to General Knowledge. The walls were painted in white while the furniture was black.

" What're these papers? " Seungcheol whispered as he finished analysing the room. He rummaged through the papers-- they looked like some kind of law papers and looked important. So, he decided to ask Sohee about it.

He walked outside his cabin with the papers in hand, passing through the white polished corridor and reaching his destination. True to her words, Sohee was seated right outside his boss office, her counter was the open type of counter.

" So- " Seungcheol squeaked as he bumped into another body which came from his left, the papers flying everywhere as his body lost balance from the impact. Seungcheol's eyes tightly shut close as he waited for the hard cold floor to greet his cheeks or anything.

" Yah are you blind or something..?! " An unknown voice boomed loudly, the brown haired male was surprised- more on the fact that he didn't kiss the floor. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed another man right beneath his body, with Seungcheol's face on the man's chest.

" I-I'm sorry.." Seungcheol whispered as he tried to hastily stand up only to be pulled down by the huge hands on his waist. He squeaked again and blushed as his head bounced on the hard chest of the male beneath him.

" Fuck. Who are you, baby? " Seungcheol's face and neck turned red in embarrassment. He looked around, noticing Sohee, for help.

" Ah.. I'm so sorry..Mr.Kim!! He's new and he doesn't know who you are! " She said as she pulled the younger up, Seungcheol went straight hiding behind her.

" It's alright. I like him " The man - Mr.Kim- smirked at the still blushing younger male.

" Baby looks so shy..!~ " The man sing songed as his dark eyes met with bright eyes shining and just pulling him inside them. He licked his lips and was about to grab the younger when he heard the most annoying voice ever.

" Mingyu. What're you doing here? " Mr.Jeon said glaring at the other taller male. Sohee stepped back with Seungcheol, she made sure that the younger was behind her.

" None of your business. Wonwoo " Mingyu replied back with a frown and glanced back at the younger hiding from him.

" I've just as much part of the company as much as you have " Mingyu scowled in distaste at his other twin. Wonwoo rolled his eyes in annoyance, his head turned towards Sohee. He raised an eyebrow at the bob of brown hair behind her and the stray papers fallen on the floor.

" Seungcheol. Come with me " Wonwoo said as he turned his back towards the three and started walking ahead.

" Y-yes sir " He blushed and slowly trudged behind the elder male. Mingyu smirked when he noticed just how shy the boy was and also just how much fun he was going to have with him.

Sohee gulped worried for the boy, she noticed Mingyu smirking in Seungcheol's direction before the male took off in another direction. She sighed and picked up the papers- they were indeed law papers related to the company.

* * *

" Um..Mr.J-Jeon...did I do something wrong? "

Seungcheol fiddled with his fingers and raised his head slightly. Peeking through his brown bangs at the older male's back.

" No. You didn't. Just stay away from the male you met earlier " Wonwoo said as he turned around from the window to stare into Seungcheol's eyes.

" Who is he? " Seungcheol asked blinking curiously. Wonwoo rose an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming on his face as he sat down in his seat.

" My twin brother " Wonwoo returned to his pokerface before he handed Seungcheol an ipad to use.Seungcheol stared at it for at few good seconds confused before he took the device from the elder's hands.

" Mr..J-jeon..why do I have to stay away from Mr.Kim? " Wonwoo almost lost his calm composure at Seungcheol's innocent look and eyes.

" You want to know why.." Wonwoo muttered as he stood up and walked beside Seungcheol's seat.

Wonwoo leaned down to whisper into the younger's ear, his hot breath hitting the younger with every word he spoke.

" He'll play with you. He'll break you. He'll crush your little innocent heart. He's that dangerous. So stay away from him like the baby you are " Seungcheol blushed as his ears and face turned red, he shivered as the elder spoke, he was ticklish okay.

" Is..he really that..dangerous? " Seungcheol's bright and warm eyes stared into Wonwoo's dark and cold ones.

" He is.." Wonwoo whispered, almost hypnotised by the beautiful eyes of the younger male.

They stared at each other for a while with Seungcheol's heart thumping faster than usual and the elder slowly invading his personal bubble.

A knock resounded on the elder's door as he blinked surprised at himself, he quickly pulled away and looked at the door.

" I-I'll take my leave " Seungcheol stood up , blushing and bowing down to the elder male as he made his way towards the door. Wonwoo stayed quiet in shock.

Seungcheol gasped and jumped when he opened the door and a huge hand grabbed his waist tightly, there stood the person he was just told to avoid.

" Mr.K-kim.." Seungcheol blushed as he struggled in Mingyu's hold. The elder leaned down and sniffed the younger's head humming in pleasure.

" You smell like strawberries " Mingyu smirked and looked up at the cold icy aura surrounding his twin brother.

" What got into your pants? " The taller male asked the other. Mingyu was taller than even Wonwoo.

" Leave him. " Wonwoo's icy tone held an edge to it as he narrowed his eyes at the other twin. Wonwoo was the elder twin between the two.

" No~ He's cute and hot~ " Mingyu smirked as he heard another cute yelp. Seungcheol was really having a hard time right now, his face was being squished on the taller's hard chest covered with white t-shirt.

" He's not your toy " Wonwoo glared as he walked closer and stood in front of the duo.

Mingyu smirked and shrugged. 

" Oh baby..stop struggling!~ it's turning me on!~ " 

" T-turning.. w-what on? H-hkw can you turn on? " Seungcheol's muffled voice was heard by both the brothers who kind of just froze in shock.

" Baby answer me honestly " Mingyu suddenly said as he held Seungcheol's shoulders and pulled him away for a little bit space.

Seungcheol blushed and nodded.

" Do you know sex is? " Seungcheol turned even more red than it was possible.

Wonwoo sighed and pulled the younger male back, pulling Mingyu inside his office and indicating the younger to leave peacefully.

" I'm sorry about him " Wonwoo muttered.

* * *

The brown haired male sighed as he finally reached his home, after working for nearly 10 hours. ( From 10:00 to 20:00 ).

" MY BAAAABBBBBBBYYYYYYY " Seungcheol smiled and giggled as the his elder brother scooped him up in his arms and twirled him around.

" Hyung..!! " Seungcheol laughed as he and Jeonghan plopped onto the soft couch in the main room.

" Hyung missed his baby so much "

" I know. Baby missed his hyung too " Seungcheol smiled widely, nuzzling into the elder's neck.

" Aww..so how was work? " Jeonghan asked as the two sat up, the elder helping the younger to remove his clothes.

" Fine..!!~ I met this good Noona.. she really helps me a lot!! My boss looks kinda cold but he's good to me! He has another twin brother.. and I fell for him " Seungcheol smiled as he finished and walked into his own room, freshening up and changing into new fresh clothes. A pink oversized sweater and soft loose pink pajamas.

Jeonghan processed everything the younger said before he suddenly realised something.

" YOU WHAT?! YOU FELL FOR SOMEONE?! " Jeonghan screeched loudly as his overprotective self came out.

" Hyung.. I fell on someone " Seungcheol pouted but that didn't make the other feel any better.

" NO!!! Oh my god...?!!.Okay... Cheol..are you hungry? " Jeonghan sighed calming himself before he asked.

" No hyung. I knew I would've reach late so... I ate with Noona " He smiled.

The two then cuddled together with each other, sleeping on Jeonghan's bed although they had their own rooms.

" My precious.. innocent.. baby.. " Jeonghan muttered as he held the younger closer to himself.


End file.
